Shadow Claus and Sonic Grinch
by CrazyNutSquirrel
Summary: Because of some truth or dare games, Shadow has to be Santa for Christmas, and Sonic has to be the Grinch. What will happen? I know it's a little late for a Christmas fic. R&R Oneshot. Rated T for safety as I usually do.


Shadow Claus and Sonic Grinch

Shadow now really wondered why the HELL he had agreed to play truth or dare. It was ridiculous. Knuckles had had to scream like a girl (to his profound embarrassment), Rouge had had to dress up as a guy (she enjoyed it, said it was funny), Amy had had to kiss Espio (Shadow felt VERY murderous when he saw that), and then the others had to do various other things. Espio had had to sing some song that embarrassed him very much, but Shadow couldn't remember what it was.

Sonic had already been dared to be the "Grinch" for Christmas, of course, this did not make Sonic happy, but he, like the others, had agreed the game would only be a dare one, no one would ask a question for truth. Sonic now rounded on him, a devilish grin on his face (Amy of course fainted at how "handsome" Sonic looked... Shadow thought he looked like he had something "gruesome" in his stomach). "Hey Shadow... truth or dare."

Shadow, rolling his eyes, picked dare like he had agreed to earlier. Sonic's grin got wider. "What's wrong Sonic? It looks like you're in pain." He said in a voice with false concern, inwardly he was smirking. Sonic blinked.

"What?"

"You looked like you were in pain."

"From wha...." When Sonic noticed Rouge giggling he got it. He growled.

"Why you..."

"Just dare me already Sonic, this is getting tiresome."

"How about... I've got the perfect one for you! If I'm to be the Grinch..." Shadow should have felt it coming, but he didn't. "... SANTA CLAUS!" Shadow blinked.

"What?"

"There's only one difference, you'll be Shadow Clause." Shadow's eye twitched.

"Sonic...."

"You have to Shads. I dared you, to back out shows you're a chicken." Said Sonic, grinning with triumph. The grin was returned, but grimly.

"Sonic, you'll be paying after Christmas." Sonic felt spooked, but he pretended he wasn't.

"So what, I'll be fine." He said, the others looked between the males. There was a LOT of venom passing between them, seventy percent probably came from Shadow.

_Christmas Eve..._

"Come on Shadow Claus." Said Sonic in a joking tone. In another game of truth or dare, they had dared Shadow to not hurt Sonic until Boxing Day.... he had of course, had to agree.

"Whatever Faker. You're just digging your own grave." The black immortal growled as he watched Rouge adjusting the Santa Claus hat. "Rouge can you PLEASE take that off!" He snapped. She grinned.

"Nope, it's part of the outfit."

"Whatever."

"Oh come on Shadow... Charmy and Cream don't know, so you have to play the part. Everyone is dressed up as Santa so that they don't get suspicious. We told them that's the idea for this year. We pretended we couldn't find a hat to fit Charmy so that he doesn't get the wrong idea... and Cream's fine the way she is. She looks cute with that holly in her hair." Rouge had made up all the outfits herself of course. Shadow snorted.

"I'll still be much happier when this is over."

"Shadow? You'd be HAPPY?! I thought the word was foreign to you." Sonic said jokingly. Shadow's jaw clenched.

"Faker you are making life MUCH worse for yourself."

"Oh yeah? How much?"

"You don't want to know."

"Do." Shadow drew a finger across his throat while glaring at Sonic. Sonic paled and Shadow smirked nastily. "Oh yes..."

"Rouge?"

"Yes Sonic?"

"Next year I think Shadow should be the Grinch."

"Oh come off it. He's a perfect Santa. He can chaos control into the living room with the stuff so it'll be great."

"Whatever." Said Shadow.

"Ms. Rouge, do you think that Santa Claus would let us see him this year?"

"No Cream, I don't think so."

"But Rouge... how would people know what he looks like if no one is allowed to see him?" Asked Charmy. Rouge sweat dropped.

"Well... only adults can because sometimes the mail doesn't reach him and he has to ask the parents what the kids want."

"Oh okay." Said the bee and rabbit, satisfied. Rouge blew a sigh of relief as soon as she was out of the room were most of them were sleeping. Some of the teens were staying up longer though, but in the dining room. Shadow went into the living room and found Sonic lounging on the couch. He yawned.

"Oh hey Shads."

"Don't call me Shads."

"Whatever, my part of the Grinch said I was supposed to "steal" the Merry Christmas banner of Santa.... it's right here." He said waving it carelessly.

"Oh? And what does this have to do with me?"

"You're supposed to get it back." Shadow sighed, chaos controlled, and had it in a second.

"Oh good." Sonic promptly took off the Grinch costume, stashed it in a cupboard and flopped down on the sofa. Falling asleep instantly. He knew of course, that the others had removed the milk from the set up that Cream and Charmy had set up, but he knew the others left the cookies. Chocolate chip oatmeal ones. Shadow sighed, they had insisted that he had to eat the cookies, they'd make sure he didn't have to deal with the chocolate milk. He smirked slightly, no doubt they were enjoying it. Well good for them. Then he paused while slowly chewing a cookie to listen to Amy singing, thank god the room that Charmy and Cream was in was soundproofed (thank Rouge for that).

_"I can't help myself I'm addicted to a life of material_

_It's some kind of joke, I'm obsessively opposed to the typical_

_All we care about is, runway models, cadillacs and liquor bottles_

_Give me something I wanna be, retro glamour, Hollywood yes we live for the_

_Fame_

_Doin' it for the_

_Fame_

_Cuz we wanna live the life of the rich and famous_

_Fame_

_Doin' it for the_

_Fame_

_Cuz we gotta taste for champagne and endless fortune_

_Fame fame baby_

_The fame fame_

_We live for the fame fame baby_

_The fame fame_

_Isn't it a shame shame baby_

_A shame shame_

_In it for the fame fame baby_

_The fame fame_

_I can see myself in the movies with my picture in the city lights_

_Photograph my mind and whatever else you'd like to shoot you decide_

_All we care about is, pornographic girlson film and body plastic_

_Give me something, I wanna see television and hot blondes in odd positions_

_Fame_

_Doin' it for the_

_Fame_

_Cuz we wanna live the life of the rich and famous_

_Fame_

_Doin' it for the_

_Fame_

_Cuz we gotta taste for champagne and endless fortune_

_Fame fame baby_

_The fame fame_

_We live for the fame fame baby_

_The fame fame_

_Isn't it a shame shame baby_

_A shame shame_

_In it for the fame fame baby_

_The fame fame_

_Don't ask me how or why_

_But I'm gonna make it happen this time_

_My teenage dream tonight_

_Yeah I'm gonna make it happen this time_

_Fame!_

_Fame_

_Doin it for the fame_

_Cuz we wanna live the life of the rich and famous_

_Fame_

_Doin' it for the_

_Fame_

_Cuz we wanna live the life of the rich and famous_

_Fame_

_Doin' it for the_

_Fame_

_Cuz we gotta taste for champagne and endless fortune_

_Fame_

_Doin' it for the_

_Fame_

_Cuz we wanna live the life of the rich and famous_

_Fame_

_Doin' it for the_

_Fame_

_Cuz we gotta taste for champagne and endless fortune_

_Fame."_

Shadow chuckled, it sounded like something that Sonic would do. Sonic had, of course, slept through the whole thing. "Lazy Faker." He growled, the only response he got was Sonic rolling over and saying,

"Come here you naughty chilli tin... I can't make chilli dogs without you!" Shadow stared at his rival strangely before finishing the cookies. He then went to the stockings on the mantle piece. They had a name on each of them. There was one with his own name on it. Good lord.... Rouge must have set it up. It was her flowery script that spelled his name. "Ugh..." He took small labeled packages from the stocking bag and put them in the corresponding stockings. He heard the others troop upstairs to sleep as he was doing this. He shrugged. It didn't matter to him did it. He went over to the tree and put the presents underneath. Unlike the stockings, there were hardly any gifts for him... he blinked as he saw who HAD given him gifts. Tails, Vector and Espio, Rouge, and... Amy. He stared. Then shrugged off the mystified feeling he had. He finished, stored the bags in the cupboard with the Grinch costume Sonic had worn, and leaned against the wall in a corner to fall asleep. Peace reigned.

A human with a much larger duplicate of the outfit Shadow had worn came in, smiling at the two sleeping hedgehogs before going to the stockings, and from the huge sack at his shoulder, put a few extra things in the stockings, he chuckled to himself as he added the presents. It was always delightful watching them trying to figure out who had added the presents and treats. He put some presents under the tree and on the tree, no harm in adding some decoration. Then he added some gingerbread men.

Looking at Shadow he murmured, "I don't need the cookies, but the children enjoy the fairy tale." Then Santa Claus (because that was who he was) went and added one more small thing to Shadow's stocking, he would perhaps appreciate that one the most. Then Santa stole out of the house. "Mission successful I take it?" Asked Rudolf.

"Oh yes Rudolf. To the Kingdom of Acorn now!" The sleigh pulled off the roof with a jingle of sleigh bells. Shadow momentarily woke up, glanced around, saw no intruders, and fell asleep again.

_Christmas morning._

"CHRISMTAS!" Shadow had to wake up very quickly so as to not get "woken up" by the enthusiastic Mobians who were his friends... or as close a thing to friends as he had. "Come on Shadow!" Cream took his hand and brought him (not DRAGGED as some would have done...) to his stocking.

"Open your presents Mr. Shadow." Shadow, sighing, unhooked it and sat down by Cream, pulling the items out swiftly. Then he unwrapped the first one, covered in silver wrapping paper with a golden ribbon. It was a small box. He opened it. On it lay a locket, on the front there was a chaos emerald, he opened it, on the left was a picture of Maria and Professor Gerald Robotnik, in the middle left was Rouge, in the middle right was Cream, in the end right was Amy. Shadow stared. Cream looked delighted. "Oh Mr. Shadow! There's a note here." Shadow picked it up and read it.

_The five most important people in your life, with four female I know it's a little strange. But it's true._

_- Santa_

Shadow shook it off and unwrapped the other useless baubles and trinkets that he'd put in the other night. He knew that Cream appreciated those kinds of things so he pretended to for her. She was innocent, no need for her to suffer when she was supposed to be happy. He saw Amy had a similar locket around her neck now, but it had a rose on the front, both lockets were silver. Shadow wondered who was in her locket. As if reading his mind, she came over. "Hey Shadow, I noticed you had a locket like me. Want to see what's in mine?"

"Sure."

"Can I see what's in yours?"

"Sure." In Amy's were Shadow, Cream, Sonic, and a dark pink hedgehog with eyes like Amy's. "That's my Mom." Said Amy, passing Shadow's locket back. He passed hers back.

"Time to open presents!" Said Sonic. They now went to the tree. Rouge handed out the presents. "To: Shadow From: Santa." Rouge giggled quietly and handed it to him. They insisted he open it first, it would no doubt be amusing to see what he had been given. What he was given though shocked them, but not as much as the look of appreciation in his eyes. It was a painting kit with twenty rolls of canvas and various paint brushes.

_Use it well._

_- Santa_

Was what it said on that note. Amy received a sculpting kit from Santa with the same note. Rouge got an embroidery kit, she could "customize" her outfits with it. Knuckles got a set of gloves that had five fingers each, so he would easily be able to use things he hadn't been able to in the past. Sonic got a new pair of running shoes. The other gifts suited each person. Then the others opened their gifts. Shadow watched Amy to see how she reacted to his gift. She reacted favorably. The gasp of delight told him so. She pulled out the beautiful red dress with the sweeping skirt that he had seen her stare at so many times. "Oh it's beautiful! Thank you so much Shadow!" It was an expensive dress, maybe that was why she was so pleased. He thought. But at that moment she flung herself on him and hugged him, ten gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before returning to her gifts. He inwardly smirked at Sonic's open mouthed amazement.

He unwrapped Tails' gift, (imagine the thing in Sonic X that Sonic wore when he saved Cream, that's what the thing Tails gave Shadow looked like). Tails was watching him, "It'll help you with your GUN missions, giving you the weak points on the enemy." Shadow blinked.

"Thank you Tails."

"Uhhh....." Tails rubbed the back of his head and laughed nervously. "It's not much."

"Thank you all the same."

"Thanks." Tails of course was delighted with the new tool kit Shadow had gotten him. "Some of these are GUN only tools! Thanks Shadow!"

Shadow shrugged.

"It wasn't hard." The gift from Vector and Espio was a CD (it was heavy metal stuff) and a shuriken kit.

"If you want I'll teach you how to use them." Said Espio. Shadow nodded. From Knuckles he got a set of metal wristbands.

"They can block certain things." Said Knuckles. Shadow nodded again. Amy's gift was a beautiful picture frame with a note attached.

_Put whatever you want in here. I thought you might want it for a Maria picture._

_- Amy_

Shadow looked at her. "Did you make this yourself Amy?" She looked startled to have him address her.

"Oh, yes."

"How long did it take?" He asked.

"A month."

"You took that long on something for me?" He asked incredulously.

"Well I knew you'd like it." Said Amy evasively. Shadow slowly nodded, "Okay." Then Cream rushed over and hugged him, "Oh thank you so much for the necklace Shadow!" It was a pretty necklace he'd seen her stare at longingly quite a few times in an expensive jewelry shop. Knuckles LOVED the night vision goggles (GUN only) that Shadow had given for him to help guard the Master Emerald, Vector was in ecstasy as he listened to the music Shadow had got for him, and Espio was enjoying (in his quiet way) the sharpening and polishing kit Shadow had gotten him. In fact, he was already using it on some of his shuriken.

Rouge of course loved the dress he'd given her as well, sweeping black, and it fit her exactly. She loved it. "Thanks Shadie!" She said, winking. Shadow shrugged. He retreated to the balcony and just stood there watching the snow fall while the others finished opening their presents and started eating the treats that had "mysteriously" arrived while they all slept (we know how they got there don't we? ;) XD). Amy came to him, rubbing her arms, "How about you come inside Shadow? It's kinda cold out here."

"Not really."

"You mean you don't feel the cold?"

"Not much." Then Amy pointed over his head, "You've got mistletoe hanging over you."

"And the significance?"

"Oh dear... don't you know that anyone under mistletoe has to kiss?" Shadow blinked, alarmed.

"What?" Amy didn't reply, instead, she leaned forward and kissed him. He was too shocked to do anything. He saw a camera flash, and that's what pulled him out of it. Sonic was waving the camera. "This will be sent to the papers ladies and gentlemen!" He declared.

"No it won't." Shadow growled, chasing him. Amy smiled after him, she opened her locket and smiled as she saw Shadow's stern face. She knew he liked her. The note that had come with her dress told her as much.

_I saw you liked this, so I got it for you. I hope you are happy with it. You deserve it. You're kind and caring enough._

_I love you Amy Rose,_

_- Shadow_

**Wonderful eh? I got the idea and HAD to write it! :D Tell me what you think. ^^ **


End file.
